Las voces dormidas (Aqui estamos los grandes espiritus elementales)
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Los grandes espiritus elementales comparten sus sentimientos y pensamientos con el lector de su "Diario" expresando cada uno los pensamientos que tiene sobre la humanidad
1. espiritu de la tierra

Shaman king es un manga propiedad Hiroyuki Takei y los derechos sobre el mismo son suyos, hago este fanfic sin animo de lugro y como un regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo

**Espiritu de la tierra**

Si estás leyendo esto, significa que te interesa saber los sentimientos de tu hogar y lo que lo hace tan especial. En ese caso hiciste lo correcto.

Querido lector se que te preguntaras quien soy yo y la respuesta la tienes bajo tus pies, ¿Aun no adivinaste? Te lo diré soy el Espíritu de la Tierra. La voz dormida del planeta que habitas, por siglos he visto cosas grandiosas y sucesos que te pondrían los pelos de punta. Desde la llegada del ser humano a la tierra hasta su partida a la luna, he presenciado cada precioso momento de la humanidad y estoy orgulloso y a la vez avergonzado de ello. Ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento, cada día me siento peor. No es solo por las montañas de basura que se arroja a mi espalda cada año, las guerras y conflictos armados me dan un profundo pesar. Sin embargo no puedo odiarlos ya que sin la corta de existencia de la humanidad estaría muy solo.

Solo cuando solo era una bola de magma caliente con cráteres humeantes no había nadie ni nada. Solo estaba: Yo.

Es difícil vivir solo, claro los demás espíritus como el espíritu de la lluvia, viento, trueno y fuego me hacen compañía. Si pero ellos a veces quieren tiempo para ellos. Mi tiempo es para ti y el resto del mundo ya sea un skater en su patineta haciendo piruetas sobre mí o un bebé dando sus primeros pasos. Todos ustedes son importantes para mí incluyéndote a ti lector. Tú y miles de millones de humanos que nacen y crecen cada día me dan la esperanza de que todo mejorara aunque a veces parezca que no es así. Pase lo que pase nunca perderé la fe en la humanidad no importa si otros espíritus digan lo contrario yo siempre creeré en ustedes. Siempre creeré en un mundo mejor. Por eso lector valora todo lo que crece en mi ya sea una diminuta flor o una insignificante hormiga o hasta tu mismo todos ustedes aunque no lo sepan son parte de mi y por eso nunca dejare de amarlos.

Continuara.


	2. Espiritu del fuego

Shaman king es un manga propiedad Hiroyuki Takei y los derechos sobre el mismo son suyos, hago este fanfic sin animo de lugro y como un regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo

**Espíritu del fuego**

Al parecer ha llegado a importarte tanto este mensaje, para que te dignaras a seguir leyendo este libro. Eso quiere decir que entre toda la escoria humana eres uno de los pocos interesados en realizar un cambio. Si vas a cerrar el libro con estas pocas palabras y decir que estoy loco. No eres más que un cobarde y un ignorante y si supiera quién eres te calcinaría vivo. Seguro ahora te preguntas ¿Quién soy para decirte esto? Soy nada más y nada menos que el espíritu del fuego, de plano pensaras que yo no debería quejarme. De la destrucción y el caos que tu especie le da al mundo si yo provocó mucho incendios forestales al año.

Tú, sin darte cuenta causas más daño que yo. ¿Cómo? Muy simple, tú conformismo y tu forma mediocre de pensar es lo que más destrucción causa. Ninguna de mis flamas causa más dolor y sufrimiento que cualquier arma de destrucción máxima que se fabrican cada año, y claro ahora estas solo esperando terminar este capitulo para volver a tu vida vacía y embrutecer tu cerebro mirando la televisión mientras comes comida chatarra que terminara a cortando cada vez más tu vida. Mirando comerciales que solo te animan a ser mas conformista de lo que eres y ayudar a terminar este bello mundo.

Espero que mis rudas, pero firmes palabras de hallan hecho reflexionar y que veas el mundo de otra manera. Este lugar es maravilloso y ten en cuenta que esto te hará bien porque lo que quiero es por lo menos salvar a la humanidad de sí misma, ni los shamanes nos entienden a nosotros los espíritus al menos la mayoría de ellos, solo nos ven como instrumentos para sus propios fines. Para que lo sepas y espero se lo digas a tus hijos y nietos es que todos los espíritus tenemos sentimientos, sueños y esperanzas y mi esperanza es que la humanidad cambie. Porque si siguen al paso que van su vida terminara aquí y ahora.

Continuara.


	3. Espiritu del viento

Shaman king es un manga propiedad Hiroyuki Takei y los derechos sobre el mismo son suyos, hago este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro y como un regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo

**Espíritu del Viento**

¡Hola! Ya veo que te gusto tanto nuestro libro y por suerte llegaste a uno de los mejores capítulos, voy a arreglar tú día para que veas que no todos nosotros somos amargados o anticuados. Vaya modales que tengo, aún no me presento. Soy el Espíritu del Viento. Obviamente te sorprende que sea un poco más… Vivaz que los dos espíritus anteriores. Pues eso se lo debo a mi portador anterior, gran chico aunque un poco despistado. Claro no soy quien para juzgarlo, yo antes era en extremo serio y un tanto amargado.

Y no es para menos, todos esos gases tóxicos, es smog y otros contaminantes me hacen sentir mal. Porque veo que cada vez más seres vivos mueren a manos de esos gases y me siento impotente al ver que no puedo hacer nada. Por suerte tengo el consuelo del poder de la risa, que me da la esperanza de que no todo está perdido. A veces hay que ver el vaso medio lleno, en lugar de verlo medio vació. Sé que esto es solo una expresión sin valor, pero me reconforta. Desde la época de los Mayas, Aztecas, Incas etc. Era venerado y respetado por la humanidad, ahora tengo suerte si la gente logra valorarme lo suficiente para disfrutar de la pureza que les ofrezco en lugar de fumar un cigarrillo. Mi punto es que a pesar de todo eso soy feliz.

En cambio tú que prácticamente vives una vida plena y sin muchas preocupaciones. Te quejas de lo mal que te va, cuando sientas que todo está mal, ríe, cuando saques malas notas en un examen ríe, cuando sientas que la vida no vale nada ríe. Tienes que demostrarle a tus problemas que tu eres dueño de tú destino. Se como yo vence tus problemas con optimismo, vive cada día como si fuese el ultimo y vívelo con una sonrisa y si puedes animar a otros mejor. Así mejoraras el mundo poco a poco. Porque la risa es el idioma universal.

Continuara


	4. Espíritu de la lluvia

Shaman king es un manga propiedad Hiroyuki Takei y los derechos sobre el mismo son suyos, hago este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro y como un regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo

**Espíritu de la Lluvia**

Debes ser una persona sensata si llegaste a este punto, es bueno saber que hay pocos seres humanos que aprecien nuestras sabias palabras. Créeme yo no seré la excepción. Permíteme presentarme soy el Espíritu de la Lluvia, se que debería llamarme. Espíritu del agua, pero en cierta forma el nombre no es lo importante.

Soy la esencia de la vida, sin el agua no habría ningún ser viviente en la tierra, y la mayoría de los seres humanos no reflexionan en absoluto las consecuencias de mi ausencia. Mi elemento es el sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo, sin el agua ustedes perecerían. Lo peor de todo es que con la tala de árboles me es difícil caer para poder proporcionarles más sustento que necesitan para vivir. El agua es la pureza de todo yo quiero ayudarlos, pero ustedes deben ayudarme a ayudarlos. Obviamente no puedo advertirles del error de su descuido ya que la mayoría de los seres humanos no son shamanes y no están conectados a la naturaleza.

Los pocos humanos con los que puedo contactar o no pueden hacer nada o simplemente no les importa. Igual nunca me rendiré ya que si me rindo es como decir que he perdido esta batalla y yo nunca renuncio a una batalla. Así como yo no renuncio a mis ideales tu tampoco debes rendirte cuando todo parezca estar en tu contra. Ya que la perseverancia es la clave del éxito y sé que algún día tendré éxito en mi empresa.

Si lo que deseas es algo puro y noble. Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación se hará realidad. La vida no es un cuento de hadas y lógicamente no te vendrá ayuda de la nada, solo tú puedes lograr hacer tus sueños realidad y alguien más te ofrece su ayuda es mucho mejor ya que significa que tu causa lo inspiro a seguirte. Esa es la única forma de lograr lo que te propones. Por eso nunca te rindas.

Continuara


	5. Espíritu del trueno

Shaman king es un manga propiedad Hiroyuki Takei y los derechos sobre el mismo son suyos, hago este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro y como un regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo

**Espíritu del Trueno**

Me sorprende que quieras leer este último capítulo, Algunos espíritus piensan que no soy tan esencial como otros. Pero la verdad es todo lo contrario. Soy es Espíritu del Trueno, seguro te preguntaras ¿Cuál es mi importancia? Cierto no doy oxigeno como el Espíritu del Viento, no los hidrato como la hace el Espíritu del agua, tampoco les doy un cimiento como el Espíritu de la Tierra o los ayudo a cocinar o a calentarlos como el Espíritu del fuego.

Cierto no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pero mi importancia es relativa. Ya que gracias a mi la humanidad progreso mucho ¿Cómo? Pues eso se lo deben a un hombre que en un día de tormenta descubrió las propiedades de mi electricidad. Más adelante fue seguido por otros dos inventores quienes lograron darle un uso apropiado a mi poder. Yo soy el responsable de que funcione tu computadora, la televisión y todas las cosas que te divierte. Por desgracias otros aparatos que no son amistosos usan mi energía quisiera hacer algo para parar a esos humanos que emplean mal mis habilidades, pero como puedes ver no puedo detenerlos ya que la mayoría de los seres humanos no pueden verme. Seguro eres una persona especial por haber tomado al menos un momento de tu tiempo y leer todo lo que yo y otros espíritus hemos escrito en este libro con ayuda de nuestros portadores. Espero que aproveches cada palabra para tu vida y que seas muy feliz como lo soy yo y los demás espíritus en nuestro afán de cambiar el mundo.

(Después de leer el maravilloso libro rojo sin título, la hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa. Que lo encontró mientras limpiaba su hogar en Funbari. Lo guardo celosamente en un lugar especial, a la espera de que el muchacho que vive allí madure lo suficiente para compartir con el ese libro).

Fin.


End file.
